Good Old Fashion Football Game
by Rakusa
Summary: I believe this is the end for this story, it's only a one-shot, I had suggests to include other sports, but I think not. One day in the life of our favorites.


It was raining again. But that didn't stop the large group of teens in the middle of a football field. "Usagi, your on my team." A blond haired young man called out to the girl in the sport jersey and a baseball hat on over her long pony tailed hair.  
  
"Ok Motoki." Usagi smiled sweetly at him and waved to the man in question, he had dark black hair that was swatted down to his forehead by the rain, and staying in his eyes, no matter how many times he pushed away the silky strands.  
  
He eyed her wearily, the last time she wasn't on his team; he ended up with a black eye. It didn't matter that when she was on his team the other captain was fearful for some, let's just say he wasn't worried about the ball on the field, if you know what I mean. Usagi was vicious when it came to sports; she always enjoyed the game and rarely missed it. She was a tomboy at heart, and that's why she was so special.  
  
"Mamoru, stop staring at her, and convince Rei to stop ninny-picking at why she shouldn't be out here." Motoki snapped, he wasn't liking the fact that the other members were being distracted from the game, not for the first time.  
  
"Fine." Mamoru admonished, but a smile spread across his features, it was time for pay back. "Minako, you're on my team." While it wasn't the smartest move to take on one of the girliest of girls, he just had to bounce back the other 4 members of his team to support any girl on the team. The only girl that was of any help was Usagi, and now that Usagi was separated from the other girls on opposing sides, she wouldn't hesitate to bring them down, because usually she was supporting the other two and make sure they didn't mess up. The other two were there because of 'girlfriend/boyfriend' reasons.  
  
Minako made a moan at that announcement; she was just flirty with Motoki when her name was called. "If you tackle me and make me break 'anything' you aren't getting 'anything' for a month!" She shouted at Motoki, and he growled in reply trying to snip at her fingers, and she pulled them away with a giggle.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes at the antics, and Usagi was making gagging noises, Chad, the surfer from the states was making out with Rei now that attention wasn't on them. "Why do you all have to be so mushy?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust, then looked towards Usagi, she winked at him, ah yes, that was why...  
  
"Makoto, come here." Motoki called out, Makoto was already on his side, flexing her muscles in front of Usagi, receiving a few giggles at the sight. Makoto heard him and whistled. Much to the distress of her boyfriend, they were all friends here. Well most of them at least, Mamoru ran a tentative glance towards the newest members of their clan. Four very good looking young men stood off to the side, talking like they had been there forever, they kept shooting glances at Usagi, and Mamoru had to keep from punching the ring leader.  
  
Three of them had blond-blond hair almost to the point in being white and they all looked like brothers, a year difference between them. But the leader, now he was one to watch out for, he had fiery red hair and the most intriguing eye color, the perfect compliment of Usagi's amber eyes, his was shade of violet hardly ever seen before. Mamoru followed the red head's gaze towards the girl of the hour. Usagi with her yellow eyes and golden locks that fell in tiny curls, almost impossible to conceive at her length of hair, it hung to her low back up in a ponytail. She was complaining to Makoto right now about how in the rain it got all fizzy, but truthfully he couldn't tell any difference.  
  
"I'll take Shingo." Mamoru finally spoke up, realizing it was his turn again, and saw Usagi's utter lack of disbelief come across her features as her brother's name was added to the other side, it was the first time they had been separated since Shingo was old enough to join in on the games. Mamoru gave her a self-awed smile, it was a just because your on the other team, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, smile. Usagi slinked up to Motoki's side, placing an elegantly sleeked arm through his and conversed silently with him, he nodded in silent agreement with her choices. "Jadeite." Motoki announced.  
  
"New guy, um... the younger blond-blond." Mamoru frowned as Motoki leaned in close to Usagi and said something in her ear, a huge grin split across her face and nodded empathetically.  
  
"Oldest blond-blond." Motoki drawled.  
  
Usagi left his side and started talking to those still yet to be called. "Malachite." Mamoru stated instantly, looking his friends over, several of the others were still sporting terrible bruises and one even had a broken limb, yet they weren't discouraged from trying to still play, it was these Usagi went to first. They nodded in agreement and left the field, giving her a pat on the head. There were some still in perfect health and Usagi slid up to them and put on her purr-fect I'm an innocent look, one that hardly anybody believed, but everybody fell for anyways. Giving them a hundred watt smile as soon as they agreed to what ever it was that she wanted, they left the field as well to go sit on the wet, cold bleachers with Ami, for some reason she disagreed to play today. Another strange occurrence, when there was this good of a turn out, generally all girls but Usagi, and perhaps Makoto sat it out, allowing the boys to play, instead of just filling in spots for the lack involvement for the day.  
  
"Yo, blond-blond Swedish guy, come here." Motoki shouted.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys for Motoki's stupid-ness, he doesn't like to learn new names." She looked at the oldest. "Hello Loiro, I'm glad you can be on our team. You too Biondo, though I'm sorry you can't be on our team Rubio." Usagi directed her last comment towards the youngest white haired man. She turned finally to the red head that was staring in awe at her, the rain dripping from her face. "I guess Fiesling your on Mamo-baka's team." Usagi said sweetly to the man, but her teasing smile was directed at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru nodded in agreement as the man he was started to call several not very good names in his mind, came over to his side. He slanted Usagi a sly glance that said 'you are so going to get it.' "Yeah, Fiesling, you're on my team."  
  
"Ah, Mamo-baka." Usagi swayed up to him, wrapping herself around his arm. "You're not mad... are you?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "You really couldn't be sore that you got stuck with the last guy are you?"  
  
He did the only thing he could do, he pushed her over into a mud puddle, and when the splatter ended, she still looked gorgeous drenched in brown liquid. She pouted at him, but before anything else could happen, Motoki broke in. "Now Mamoru, what did we say about tricks last time?"  
  
"Save it for when the game actually starts." Usagi chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, well she pulled out her own trick before the teams were decided." Mamoru offered her his hand and she took it, pulling him into the mud with her. "And now she's one up on me again." He grumbled, whipping away some of the sludge on her cheek.  
  
"Actually I owed you from last week." Usagi winked at him. "Now we're even, and can go back to the rules." She leaned in to him, her voice a wisp in his ear. "But as everybody knows, rules were made to be bent so far they snap." With that, she kissed his mud-laden cheek and skiddled off the ground. Mamoru tried to tackle her, but Motoki grabbed his arm and pointed him to the other side of the field.  
  
"You're lucky, if Motoki hadn't held me back, you'd be in some serious trouble." Mamoru yelled at her.  
  
"All the trouble I like right?" She teased back, getting him riled up.  
  
But the game progressed like it was meant to. The other team was up by 3 points; one was a result from Rei skidding into the end zone and complained the whole time about getting dirty, somebody told her to shut up and quit whining, it was her own choice for coming out to play in the rain, or at all. Her boyfriend effectively intimidated him into apologizing just as quick. Another one was a real play, Mamoru slid into the end zone by using half of his team as a shield to get him close enough without being tackled. The last point had been Motoki allowing Minako to just walk by because he wouldn't be the one to tackle her, oh, oh no. Although Minako was probably the dirtiest on the field, Usagi had made it her duty to tackle Minako several times in one hand. Had Mamoru, Usagi, and Shingo all been on the same team, they would have won the game hands down, it didn't matter who else played. Now, the thing was, Usagi and Shingo were the greatest pair, each were flexible, agile and fast! Usagi had tumbled through so many blocks when she didn't feel like going around them, and landed on her feet just to be able to run again. Shingo was just as much so, but when Mamoru, who could plow through almost any defense joined them, it was a sad game to watch, because they were so good.  
  
But Usagi was holding her own on the other team by herself, Motoki and the polish or Swedish guys were actually pretty good. At this moment it was Mamoru's team's turn, and he was sad to say that the fastest one on his team was Fiesling, he was the one that held back two of the other team's plays already. It didn't really matter how this play went down, they won, they were on the totally opposite side of the field from their post, and they were running out of time.  
  
Mamoru passed it to Minako, who ran with it for about a yard past Motoki, and passed it to the Swedish who tried throwing it to Fiesling, but got intercepted by Makoto. But she landed on the ground, and the play had to start over, with it being in their hands. Three people lined up behind Makoto, Motoki, Usagi and a blond-blond. Fiesling moved to the back, to be one of the last lines of defense, and Mamoru knew Motoki would try to take the glory himself in the last count, there could only be time for one play, so he lined up with him. The rest of the players took their mark, and the play commissioned. Motoki ran with his arms tucked to his chest, protecting the ball, while the other two did as well, Usagi moved in between the rest and somehow managed to break the first line. Mamoru tackled Motoki, just to discover he didn't have the ball. Mamoru looked widely around for the blond- blond, Usagi was just to obvious of a choice, and it wasn't her talent to go for such a long distance, shorter sprints was more her style.  
  
Just then Minako tackled the blond-blond, seeing her chance to show off, and noticing that Mamoru didn't get the ball. But blond-blond didn't have it either. Mamoru looked wide-eyed down at Motoki, and he shrugged. "Everybody, GET USAGI!" Mamoru yelled. Both teams were running down to the other end of the field, Usagi in the lead, followed closely behind by Fiesling, Usagi stopped at the line and did a peculiar thing, she turned around and waved at everybody, Fiesling momentum couldn't allow him to stop, not that he really wanted to anyways, and Usagi was taken unawares that she had somebody so close to her. They both fell in a heap of mud, and it splattered everywhere. Neither moved for a long time, and by then the rest of the team got there, Makoto stepped over the line and raised the ball above her head.  
  
She let out a big whoop. "WE GOT YOU, WE GOT YOU! NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE THE ONE WITH THE BALL, WE GOT YOU, WE ~GOT~ YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" She threw the ball down and did a little dance, singing 'oh yeah baby.' The entire time, her boyfriend came up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss of congratulations, effectively cutting of her bragging moves.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiesling and Usagi just stared at each other for a while as Mamoru and Motoki moved closer. Mamoru moved to make sure Usagi was all right, suddenly the two broke into a huge amount of laughter. Neither could stop, and Fiesling was on top of Usagi, getting closer by the minute. Mamoru put some more speed into his hustle. He pulled Usagi up and wrapped her in a big dry dirt caked hug, getting muddy again because of her. "We got you." Usagi bragged at him.  
  
"Yeah, you did." Mamoru stated distracted, that was close, too close for his liking; he sent the Fiesling character a glance to back off.  
  
He didn't listen. "You need a shower." Fiesling pulled her long brown hair to her face, and tried to paint her with it.  
  
"Yes, she does, and I'll be the one to bring her home." Mamoru tugged her along.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what's up?" Usagi stumbled along after him. "Oh, ow, wait, slow down." Usagi pleaded and Mamoru basically dragged her with him. "You can't be mad just because one of your own teammates ruined the game for you. You wouldn't have guessed in a million years that Makoto had the ball still, and you wouldn't have believed I had it either." Usagi felt like she was talking to a wall again, not that she talked to walls, but Mamoru had a tendency to block people out, but she was never one to have that. "Mamo- chan, stop!" Usagi yelled, a bit shrilly. He stopped suddenly. "That's better." Usagi looked behind her. "See you guys later!" She yelled at the still celebrating crowd.  
  
"You two make such a cute couple, but wait before you leave, we still have to break the tie!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru and Motoki are tied now, 20-20." Shingo yelled. "We have to figure out a day and a sport to break it with!"  
  
"We'll do it later!" Mamoru yelled back at them. "Usako and I are going to go clean up in the funniest way possible."  
  
"Ewwy, I didn't want to know that!" Shingo yelled.  
  
"You would think that wouldn't you?" Usagi yelled, and Shingo blushed. "I'll have you know, we are doing anything of that sort."  
  
Mamoru dragged Usagi to one of their favorite past times, the lake. They looked at each other before taking a running start off the dock, when the reached the end, they both dived in at the same time. Resurfacing nearly at the same time too. Mamoru reached out behind her and pulled her to him, standing easily on the bottom of the pebbled floor. He leaned down and closed the gap between their lips.  
  
"Mmm, now I see why Motoki is so insistent on not tackling Minako, we'd never be able to get them off of the ground if they're anything like us." Usagi didn't realize that was the wrong thing to say, because Mamoru pushed her away after that. "What's wrong?" She asked hurt.  
  
"I don't like that guy." Mamoru finally gritted out.  
  
"What guy?" Usagi asked patiently.  
  
"Fiesling." Mamoru grumbled.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi was clearly interested in his answer now.  
  
"He seems to like you too much, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries anything." Mamoru pulled her hair to him, and gently scrubbed at it with his fingers, hoping to restore the brilliant gold back. Her curls bounced back as soon as they were no longer in the warm wet temperature, settling in the cooler surroundings.  
  
"And if he does, he'll be sporting a broken nose, and a few unmentionable bruises from me alone, don't worry so much Mamo-chan, you know I can take care of myself." Usagi offered him a soft smile, finally being able to push his hair out of the way.  
  
Mamoru pulled her to him again. "I know." He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "But sometimes you scare me, you got the rough exterior sometimes, but underneath I know you're as soft as jelly, and I don't ever want to see you get hurt." Usagi wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders and leaned against him as well.  
  
"You don't have to be scared. Have you seen our friends?" Usagi wondered thinking back at only the half turn out today.  
  
"I know, and they'll protect you to their dying day." Mamoru felt her shiver as his lips brushed the sensitive skin by her neck. The whole group was like one big family, protecting, fighting, standing up for and to each other. Mamoru was a man who had no blood family to speak of, and Usagi was a woman who only had a brother and her parents. Several of their friends only had a parent or none like Mamoru himself, and the rest were basically only children. So such a large group of people who barely had anybody else to depend on most of their life ended up finding such a large group of friends, that a tiny house hold became so packed that if they ever wanted to be in the same place at the same time, they'd have to be at a football field, taking up more than half of it, and it was ever growing. The oldest of them was pregnant with twins.  
  
Usagi shivered again, this time it wasn't from him, and they knew it was time to get out of the lake. "What do you say to a trip to the hot springs this winter? Just you and I, the gang and us already have a trip to America's campgrounds over next summer, and I kind of would like some time alone with my boyfriend." Usagi asked sidling up next to him after they got out of the water, pretending to conserve body heat.  
  
"I think that would be an excellent idea, it's only what, a month away?" Mamoru questioned wrapping her in his large embrace. They would learn that some people get a jealous streak and likes to ruin the good things that seems like it would last forever.  
  
``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ``` ```  
  
4/26/04  
  
skidlid  
  
Dodge ball and hockey and rugby. –ignore it... 


End file.
